The shape, size, and color of eyebrows, whether that of men or women, is often a significant factor in a person's overall facial appearance. As a result, individuals go to great lengths to have well groomed, shaped, and colored eyebrows. A key aspect of this process involves ensuring that eyebrows are properly colored, e.g. dyed, to match or coordinate with hair for facial features.
In the past, coloring or dying one's eyebrows was left to beauticians or other professionals who use elaborate techniques to perform eyebrow dying operations. It has always been most difficult for individuals to easily and efficiently dye eyebrows by themselves, and in the comfort of their own homes or space of choice.